An important requirement of plasmonic switching, whether applied to macro- or micro-scale devices, is stability under repeated cycling. In fact, this is a critical factor limiting the application of many otherwise promising electrochromic technologies to smart window coatings26.
Localized surface plasmon absorption features arise at high doping levels in semiconductor nanocrystals, appearing in the near infrared range.